villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DevinMarston/PE Proposal: Zorin Blitz
My first proposal for the new year, and it's a Hellsing villain! Here's my proposal for Zorin Blitz. What's the Work? Hellsing is a manga series created by Kouta Hirano, premiering in May 1997 and ending in September 2008. The series chronicles the efforts of the mysterious Hellsing Organization as it combats vampires, ghouls, and other supernatural foes who threaten England. Its main characters include the powerful vampire Alucard, his fledgling vampire apprentice Seras Victoria, the leader of the Hellsing organization Integra Hellsing, and the family butler and former vampire hunter Walter Dornez. A loose anime adaptation premiered in October 2001 and ended in January 2002, and a OVA series that completely follows the manga storyline premiered in February 2006 and ended in December 2012. Who is She? What Has She Done? Zorin is a First Lieutenant in the organization known as Millennium, a remnant of the Nazi Party that is comprised of artificial vampires and lead by a man known only as the Major. She wields a scythe and has the ability to read minds and create illusions. Zorin is sent by the Major to lead the attack on the Hellsing manor with 1/3 of the Letztes Battalion and eliminate Seras Victoria and Integra's forces, while also being instructed to treat Seras as much a threat as Alucard. However, the attack at first ends in disaster when Seras shoots her zeppelin down with the Harkonnen II's AA cannons. Zorin and the surviving members of the battalion exit the wreckage and charge toward the manor on foot, but Captain Pip and his troops the Wild Geese lure them into a trap by turning the manor's front yard into a minefield. Zorin then creates a giant illusion of herself to confuse Seras and the Wild Geese as her men use the distraction to bypass the minefield and reach the manor. She then personally leads her battalion as they slaughter most of the Wild Geese troops inside, during which she uses her powers on a soldier to create an illusion of his dead daughter. The soldier becomes heartbroken and embraces his daughter, only for Zorin to cut him in half and sadistically tell him "Your daughter is worm food, and now so are you! Sorry I had to cut your reunion short!" Zorin and her men eventually find Pip and the last of the Wild Geese held up in the manor's conference room, using a bazooka to blast through their barricade and kill a large portion of them. As Zorin orders them to fire the last rocket and finish the survivors, Seras appears and kills all her forces. Zorin immediately puts Seras inside an illusion, making her relive several painful moments from her troubled childhood at an orphanage as she digs deeper inside her memories. Finally, Zorin forces Seras to relive the most traumatic and horrible memory of her life: when gangsters killed her parents and raped her mother's corpse. While Seras is frozen from reliving her trauma, Zorin takes the opportunity to torture her by cutting off her left arm, stabbing her in the back and gouging her eyes out, laughing at her pain and questioning why the Major said she was a threat. She then prepares to kill Seras, claiming she's doing her a "kindness" after seeing what's inside her head. Pip tries to save Seras, but Zorin mortally wounds him by throwing her scythe through his back. Before dying, Pip give Seras his consent to drink his blood so she can win. As Seras mourns Pips death, Zorin laughs and calls him a "gnat" before revealing she had more troops arrive; ordering them to crush the survivors like "insects". Enraged by Zorin's words, Seras gives in and drinks Pip's blood, becoming a true vampire and unlocking her full abilities; healing her injuries and replacing her left arm with one made of shadow. Seras then proceeds to massacre all of Zorin's reinforcements before tackling Zorin to the ground and biting her fingers off when she tries to punch her off. However, Seras spits them out and declares she wouldn't drink Zorin's evil blood even if she was about to die. Zorin reaches up and grabs Seras' face in an attempt to use her illusions again, but Pip's soul, having become one with Seras after drinking his blood, blocks her from going back into her memories. Schrödinger then appears before Zorin to deliver a message from the Major condemning her for being inept and disobeying his orders to treat Seras as a real threat. He also explains that the only reason she's still alive is because the Major and the Doctor are too occupied with another matter to bother activating her microchip, and decided to leave her fate in Seras' hands. Seras then violently kill Zorin by slamming her head into the wall and dragging it across the hallway at super-speed until it's nothing but a giant splatter of blood. Heinous Standard Zorin is easily one of the most evil and depraved villains in the series. She's extremely sadistic, and uses her illusions to make people relive the most painful and traumatic memories in their lives before she kills them; such as showing a soldier his dead daughter and Seras her parents being murdered. She isn't satisfied with just finishing off her enemies, she needs to torture them and make them feel absolute despair before they die. Mitigating Factors None. Verdict I give her an absolute Yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals